


Hosptial Bed Confessions

by 911xtarlos



Series: We Could Be Heroes Verse [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Neil Hargrove, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove is a Good Big Brother, Billy Loves His Sisters, Billy is Alive, Bisexual Steve Harrington, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, He Just Doesn't Know It Yet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Post-Season/Series 03 AU, Post-Season/Series 03 Fix-It, Romantic Fluff, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, Stranger Things 3, Stranger Things 4, Temporary Character Death, the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911xtarlos/pseuds/911xtarlos
Summary: Billy's conversations with different characters throughout his stay in the hospital.Second part of the "We Could Be Heroes" Universe





	1. Max

Max

Max slipped into Billy’s room while everyone else was downstairs getting food. She’d told Joyce that she wasn’t really hungry and that she was going to stay with Billy. She’d tried to argue but Caroline had saved the day saying she’d bring her something back. She knew Max was just trying to get some time alone to talk to their brother.

Billy was laid back in the bed with his eyes closed and Max thought he might be asleep.

“Billy. You awake?”

Billy turned his head and opened his eyes.

“Yeah I’m awake. Where is everyone?”

“Downstairs getting food.”

“Why aren’t you with them?”

“I’m not really hungry, Caroline is going to bring something up for me later.”

“Good. You two haven’t been eating enough.”

“Since when are you worried about how much I eat?”   
“Since Susan tried to make you stop eating so much because she was afraid you’d get fat. Dumb bitch. I always snuck you my extras.”

Max smiled fondly at the memory of Billy slipping fries to her under the table like she was a dog, “Yeah you did.”

Billy tilted his head and eyed her for a second, “You look tired.”

“So do you.”

“Yeah well possession by alien shadow monsters will do that to you. You haven’t been sleeping have you?”

“Not really. Sleeping in hospital chairs isn’t exactly easy and when I do sleep the nightmares wake me up.”

“You’re having nightmares?”   
“You were dead Billy. I saw you. That’s not something I can just forget.”

“Hey c’mere.”

Max took Billy’s outstretched hand and perched herself on the edge of his bed.

“I’m here now okay and you’re gonna have a hard time getting rid of me from now on. I know nightmares suck, but it’ll get better. I’ll make sure it does okay?”

“Okay.”

“You should get Steve to take you home. And Caroline. Both of you need real sleep.”

“Please, the only way we’d get Steve out of here is knocked out or dead.”

“What do you mean?”

“Haven’t you noticed that he hasn’t gone home the whole time you’ve been here? Joyce and Robin have been bringing all three of us stuff. Steve refuses to leave.”

“Damn, I didn’t know Harrington cared.”

“If he didn’t care he wouldn’t have helped us look for you. You were an ass to him, you were an ass to everyone really, but Steve isn’t great at staying mad at people. I mean he’s still friends with Nancy and Jonathan, even after Nancy broke up with him.”

“Yeah he is a little soft. Have you seen Neil since you moved out?”

“I’ve seen him a few places around town but the new chief has given him some very compelling reasons to stay away from me. “

“Good. We’ll make sure it stays that way. What about Caroline?”

“I don’t think he knows she’s here and if he did, I’m not sure he cares. She told us he signed over his rights a long time ago after your mom died.”

“I didn’t know he did that.”

“Yeah. Steve says after you get out of the hospital you could fight to be her legal guardian. You’re eighteen and your case is pretty compelling. Separated siblings, one who’s current legal guardians are old. Even the chief thinks you could win.”

“What about you?”

“It would be harder since I still have my mom. I doubt she’d sign over her rights so we’d have to prove she’s incompetent or something. Or I’d have to legal emancipate myself which is hard.”

“That’s a lot of hoops to jump through.”

“I’m happy just living with Steve and Caroline though. Speaking of, Steve’s parents called the other day, they’re moving to Chicago permanently so Steve is going to officially own the house. That makes it way easier for us to live there. You are going to move in with Steve right?”

“We’ve talked about it, but I haven’t made a decision yet.”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“I don’t know Max. I don’t want to feel like I’m intruding or that I owe him something.”

“Steve would never see it like that. You don’t have anywhere else to go Billy and both of your sisters already live there. It makes sense.”

“I guess you're right. But let me talk to Steve a little more okay?”   
“Okay, but just so you know, he wants you there. He’s sent Joyce out to buy stuff to put in your room. Stuff he thought you’d like.”

“Of course he did,” Billy said with a good natured eye roll.

“He likes you Billy.”

“I like him too.”

“No I meant-”

“Hey Max,” Steve stuck his head in the room, a nurse behind him. “It’s time for Billy’s check up and stuff so we have to clear about for a bit. Caroline brought you some food.”

“Okay. We’ll talk more later,” she said turning and pressing a kiss to Billy’s cheek. “Love you Billy.”

She shocked herself with those words. She’d never said she loved him out loud before. She quickly followed Steve out of the room.

“Hey Max,” Billy called before she could get through the door, She turned to look at him over her shoulder.

“Me too,” he said sincerely.


	2. Caroline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline abd Billy discuss nightmares and bond over stories.

Caroline

Steve was asleep in the corner of the room. Max had left earlier that night with Robin, who took her home to get some sleep before she started back to school. Max had fought and argued until Billy put his foot down and said, 

"You have to go bakc to school shitbird so stop being difficult."

So she’d left, unhappily, with Robin. 

The nurses had come in soon after and given Billy his nighttime meds which had quickly knocked him out. Steve had taken advantage of this time to catch up on sleep, but Caroline was still wide awake. As much as she tried, she couldn’t get her brain to shut up so she could sleep. So she sat in a chair by Billy’s bed, the room quiet save the rhythmic beeping from Billy’s heart monitor, reading a book. 

She had almost tuned out the sounds of the machines until one started beeping louder. She looked over to see that Billy’s heart rate had risen and Billy himself was moving as if he was trying to escape something. When he started to whine softly she realized that he was having a nightmare. Usually the medicines kept them at bay, but as he got better his doctor had started to lower his dosage.

“Billy,” she said softly, reaching out to grab hold of his hand. “Billy it’s just a nightmare. You’re okay.”

Billy stopped squirming and his heart rate slowed a bit so she kept talking.

“It’s okay Billy. You’re safe.”

Slowly, Billy blinked his eyes opened and he turned to look at her.

“Caroline?” he croaked, voice raspy from sleep.

“Hey, I’m here. You had a nightmare.”

She grabbed a cup of water from the bedside table and perched on the edge of the bed. She held it steady for him while he took a few sips and then set it back down. Billy reached out and pulled her so that she was fully on the bed, laying beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped a protective arm around her.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I don’t really remember it. That happens sometimes.”

“Let’s talk about something else then. Good stuff.”

“What kind of good stuff?”

“Funny stuff, happy stuff. Anything. I mean we have like ten years of stuff to catch up on.”

Billy thought for a second before starting a story about some basketball game.

“Then Harrington shot a perfect three, turned around and tripped over his own two feet. He face planted straight on the court. His nose was bleeding, coach thought it was broken. The only thing that was broken was his pride.”

Caroline giggled, turning her face into Billy’s chest so she wouldn’t wake Steve up.

“Now it’s your turn.”

“Well a few days after I got here, the boys and El came over to Steve’s house. The boys were trying to teach us to play dungeons and dragons-”

“Wait what the hell is that?”

“Some nerd game they like. I don’t really understand it, but anyway. Mike, who still doesn’t like me very much, was getting really frustrated at me for not getting the rules even though Max was as lost as I was. So he starts flailing his arms around like some drunk bird and slaps Lucas straight across the face. So Lucas launched himself across the table and tackled Mike. They’re rolling around on Steve’s kitchen floor, slapping at each other like girls. So Steve comes downstairs yelling at us for making so much noise, takes one look at Mike and Lucas, who are still in the floor, says “Nope” and walks straight back up the stairs.”

Billy snorts and slaps a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet.

“Don’t wanna wake sleeping beauty,” he whispers. “Princess needs his beauty rest.”

Carolien giggles and cuddles a little closer to her big brother.

“Tell me another story.”

So Billy tells her story after story, a few involving two people named Carol and Tommy H., but a suspicious amount of them involving Steve, despite Billy claiming to have had a bad relationship with him. He even tells her about all the times he teased Steve and gave him shit while playing basketball.

“Wait so you’re telling me you grinded on him during basketball practice and then bullied him, while both of you were in the showers with your dicks out?”

“Well when you say it that way it sounds bad. It wasn’t like that.”

“Whatever you say.”

Caroline stifled a yawn in her fist.

“It’s late kid, you should be asleep.”

“I tried. I couldn’t shut my brain off.”

“I know how that feels. Here hand me that book you were reading.”

Caroline stretched to get the book that was sitting in the chair she had vacated.

“What for?” She asked, handing it to him.

“I'm gona hit you with it until you fall asleep. I’m gonna read it to you to you dumbass. That’s how mom always got you to sleep when we were little.” 

They both smiled fondly at the memory and Caroline adjusted herself into a comfortable position, head on Billy’s chest, tucked under his chin.

He opened the book to the page she had marked and began to read softly and calmly, doing voices for all of the characters the way their mom always had. The low rumble of Billy’s voice and the beat of his heart in her ear slowly began to lull her to sleep. She let her eyes fall closed and the world faded to black.

When she woke up, the sun was shining on them through the window. Billy was still asleep next to her, snoring softly, the book open on his chest. Steve was still in his chair in the corner, but he was awake this time, smiling at them.

Caroline carefully climbed out of the bed, trying not to disturb Billy. 

“He had a bad dream,” she explained when she was close enough for Steve to hear her whisper. “We stayed up talking for a while and then I fell asleep with him reading to me.”

Steve just smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “C’mon kid. Let’s get some breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on tumblr.
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove) to check out my blog.


	3. Dustin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dustin and Billy discuss friendship- or lack thereof. Billy kinda likes Dustin.

Dustin

Steve had finally wrangled all the kids out of Billy’s room to go downstairs and get dinner. He was thankful for the break, that whiny Wheeler kids gave him a headache. However when he looked up, the curly headed kid was still lingering by the door.

“Can I help you Henderson?”

“I don’t like you,” he said without hesitation.

“You’re not the first and you won’t be the last. What’s your point kid?”

“But you’re Caroline and Max’s brother,” he continued as if Billy hadn’t said anything. “And they love you and they’re my friends. And you also kinda died so I feel bad.”

“Trust me kid, you don’t have to pity me.”

“I guess what I’m saying is, I don’t like you. You tried to hurt my friends and you beat up Steve.”

Billy cringed at the mention of his fight with Harrington.

“But, Caroline and Max are my friends and you’re their brother, and it looks like you’re trying to be a better person so, I forgive you.”

“Hang on, let me gte this straight. You just apologized to yourself for me, and accepted it?”

“Yeah I guess I did.”

“Well I’m shit at apologies so thanks for saving me the trouble.”

“You’re welcome I guess.”

Henderson stood in silence for a while longer, just looking at Billy.

“Is there anything else?”

“Why did you do it?”   
“Do what?”

“Sacrifice yourself for El? I mean that whole time you’d been trying to kill her and then at the end, you just let her go.”

“Well you little shit heads were trying to kill me too. But she showed me something and it snapped me out of it. I realized I had become just like the person I despised, even before the mindflayer.”

“Yeah sorry about locking you in the sauna by the way.”

“It’s alright, I did kinda deserve it. I didn’t appreciate you trying to boil me to death but I was being a dick.”

“You were possessed,” Henderson said with a shrug.

“Well I was a dick before that too.”

“Yeah just a little bit. But you redeemed yourself there at the end.”

“I don’t think everyone feels that way. I’m pretty sure Wheeler would murder me in my sleep if he got the chance.”

“I’m pretty sure Mike thinks about murdering all of us in our sleep at least once a day, don’t feel special.”

Billy chuckled at that, he liked this kid.

“YOu might want to apologize to Lucas for the whole trying to attack him thing.”

“Yeah that’s at the top of my to-do list, right under ‘get out of this damn hospital’ and ‘slap Wheeler’.”

That made Dustin giggle.

“Well when you slap Mike, make sure I’m around to see it. He’s my friend but I’m sick of him being a grumpy asshole all the time.”

“Will do kid.”

“Dustin, why the hell are you still in here?”

“Henderson and I were just having a chat. Don’t get your panties in a wad pretty boy.”

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of Henderson’s shirt, “Come on, everyone else is downstairs.”

“Hey Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“I like that kid.”

“It’s impossible not to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this series, especially with the boys, I want more of the old Billy to come out. As much as I love him being soft with his sisters, Billy is also a sarcastic, witty asshole so I want to bring that out a little more.
> 
> Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumblr. Come hang out, send some prompts or just scream about these lovable dorks. 
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove) to check out my blog.


	4. Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy apologizes to Lucas.

Lucas

“Hey Sinclair. C’mere a minute.”

It was Saturday and all the kids had piled into Billy’s room to see him. Caroline, Max, and Dustin had taken over his bed. Caroline was helping the other two with an essay they were writing. Will was on the floor, head against her knee while she played with his hair and he finished a sketch for art class. Mike was in a chair in the corner pouting at them while he tried to finish his algebra, with El leaning on his shoulder. Lucas, who had let Caroline the math whiz help him with algebra and was already done, had been sent on a mission to get snacks from the vending machine. Billy was walking in the hall outside of his room as part of his mandatory physical therapy.

“What’s up man?” Lucas asked coming closer, arms loaded down with candy and chips.

“Put that shit down and talk to me for a sec.”

Lucas placed the snacks in a chair and sat down on a bench. Billy slowly lowered himself down so he was seated next to him.

“So, why did you want to talk to me? Last I checked you didn’t like me very much.”

“See that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Lucas nodded for him to continue.

“So you’re dating my sister, which means I hate you on principal.”

“Actually we’re not dating right now. I made a higher grade than her on our bio test and she got mad at me.”

“Damn I can never keep up. Anyway, when you are dating my sister, I hate you because you’re my sister’s boyfriend. But I don’t actually hate you.”

“I’m not following.”

“Henderson brought it to my attention that you guys all thinkI still hate you, and I don’t. Except Wheeler, there’s something about that kid. But that’s not my point. I never hated you Sinclair. I didn’t like that Max liked you because that meant trouble for both of us.”

“How?”

“Neil wasn’t just an abusive asshole. He was a racist, abusive asshole. If he found out that Max was friends with you, let alone liked you, he would have lost his shit. And I don’t know what he would have done to Max, but I know he would have beat the shit out of me for letting it happen.”

“Damn, I didn’t realize-”

“I know you didn’t. No one did. And I’m not asking you to forget about how shitty of a person I was and how I kinda tried to kill you. I don’t expect that from you. But I am asking you to see where I was coming from and see that I’m trying my best.”

“I already see that. I see the way you treat Max. I mean you’re still an asshole, but in a different way. I’m an asshole to my little sister because she’s annoying, but I love her. I see that with you and Max now.”

“I’ve always loved Max. We even used to kind of get along. But I was angry for a long time. I’m less angry now and I’m doing my best to be a good brother to her and Caroline.”

“Well congratulations man. You’re doing a pretty damn good job.”

“Thanks Sinclair. Now go clear those brats off my bed, I’m ready for a nap.”

Lucas laughed and rounded up the snacks before heading into Billy’s room. He could vaguely hear him ordering the kids off the bed and passing out snacks.

Billy pushed himself up and limped into his room. Caroline, Max and Dustin had relocated themselves to the floor with Will and he dodged their tangle of legs on the way to his bed.

“What took you so long?” he heard Max ask Lucas as he sat next to her after flinging a Snickers at Mike’s head.

Lucas glanced up at Billy, who shook his head.

“Vending machine was being dumb. I got it to work though. No big deal.”

Max gave him a strange look before shrugging it off.

Lucas looked back up to Billy who put a finger over his lips. Lucas gave him a discreet thumbs up, and Billy winked playfully before relaxing into his pillows and closing his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on tumblr. Feel free to leave requests or just come hang out.
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove) to check out my blog.


	5. Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy imparts some wisdom on Mike

__

Mike

Try as he might, Billy could not stand Mike Wheeler. That smug little asshole rubbed him the wrong way. Especially how he treated Max and Caroline.

With Max it wasn’t so bad, especially since Lucas wouldn’t let Mike get away with it, whether he was dating Max that day or not.

Caroline didn’t have any problem standing up for herself, but Wheeler was relentless. He always tried to push her away from the rest of the group and he’d yelled at Will for telling him to back off. Finally Billy had enough of it. 

“Wheeler. We need to talk.”

Billy opened the door out into the hallway and waited on Mike to go out.

“If I’m not back in ten minutes come rescue me,” he heard Mike whisper to Dustin. Henderson just rolled his eyes.

Billy sat down on a bench and patted the seat beside him.

“You need to stop being a little asshole.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do. You’re an asshole. Wanna know how I know? Because I’m one too. I’m a grade-a, certified asshole. I am the asshole to end all assholes.”

“Yeah and you like assholes too,” Mike muttered.

“I’m gonna ignore the gay joke for right now but say something smart again and your ass is grass.”

Mike nodded.

“I’m an asshole yes. But I don’t treat my friends like shit. I don’t know what your problem is but you need to get over it. Everyone else is friends with Caroline and Max, you’re the only one who seems to have a problem. I’m not worried so much about them, they can handle themselves, but besides them your main target is Will. That’s where we have a problem. You claim to be his best friend and that kid worships the ground you walk on, but you push him around. Why?”

“Because it’s easy.”

“You pick on him because he’s an easy target? That’s fucked up.”   
“I know. It’s just, Will is always so accepting of everyone and he doesn’t understand why I don’t want new people around. He always sides with everyone but me.”

“You ever think that’s because you might be wrong?”

Mike just looked at him blankly.

“Look kid,” Billy sighed. “I know what it’s like to not want to let anyone in. I’ve been there. But this, pushing away the people who just want to be your friend is going to hurt you more in the long run.”

“Caroline is perfect.”

“What?”

“She’s perfect. She’s smart, she’s pretty, she’s everything that the girls who make fun of kids like us are. But she’s not like them and that’s what makes me mad. She’s not supposed to like us. We’re supposed to hate her but no one does. They all love her.”

“Caroline is the sweetest kid I’ve ever met besides Will. And she loves you guys.”

“I know.”

“So stop pushing her away. She would treat you like she does the other guys if you just let her. But this dumb, personal vendetta you’ve got against her has got to stop. And you’ve got to stop treating Will like crap and picking on him because he’s small. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. Now go back in there.”

He watches as Mike stands up and walks into his room. A few minutes later, Caroline steps out of the door and comes to sit next to him.

“Why did Mike just come in and apologize to me? It was super weird.”

“Wheeler and I had a little chat about how he needed to stop treating his friends like shit. Specifically you and Will.”

“Mike is just an ass. That’s never going to change.”   
“I know, but I can’t handle him being an ass and a bully.”

“You were.”

“I know. And I’m not going to watch another kid end up like me if there’s something I can do about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Make sure to leave comments and kudos is that's something you like to do. I'm also on tumblr. Feel free to leave requests or just come hang out.
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove) to check out my blog.


	6. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Billy have a heart-to-heart.

Will

“Hey Billy, can I talk to you?”

Billy looked up to see Will Byers standing shyly in the doorway.

“Sure pipsqueak. Whats up?”

Will entered his room fully but stood hesitantly at the end of his bed.

“I’m not gonna bite kid. C’mon, sit down.”

Billy scooted over and made room for Will to sit next to him. Will perched on the edge of the bed and folded his hands in his lap. They sat in silence for a long time before Billy spoke.

“Okay, uh, you’re starting to worry me. What’s going on?”

Will took a deep breath and blurted, “How did you know you were gay?”

“Huh?”

“How did you know you were gay?” Will asked again, a little quieter.

“Well, I always looked at boy differently than I did girls ya know? I didn’t realize what that meant until I was older and I didn’t admit it to myself for a long time still. But yeah. I just knew that looking at boys felt different than looking at girls. I always thought that girls were pretty, but they didn’t give me the same tingly feeling that boys did.”

Will nodded, “I feel it too. The tingly feeling.”

“You know there’s nothing wrong with you right?”

“I know. I just, I’m afraid.”

“Why?”

“Because the guy I like, likes girls. And I’m afraid to tell him because he might not want to be my friend anymore and he knows I don’t like girls because he said something about it once. He was kinda mean about it. So what if he hates me?”

“He can’t control how he feels, but neither can you. So if he hates you for something he can’t control, he’s not worth it okay?”

“How did you tell Max and Caroline?”   
“I never told either of them. Caroline and I were both way too young the last time I saw her. But Max always kinda knew and Caroline does too. I never had to tell them.”

“I think Jonathan knows. He wouldn’t be mad if I told him and I don’t think my mom would either but I don’t know about everyone else.”

“Well I can tell you now that Max and Caroline won’t care. And I don’t get the feeling that Dustin and Lucas would stop being your friend.”

“What about Mike?”

Billy paused, “It’s Mike that you like isn’t it?”   
“Maybe,” Will ducked his head as a blush covered his cheeks.

“It’s okay. I kinda like someone that I’m afraid to tell.”

“Is it Steve?”

“How did you know?”

“You aren’t exactly subtle. I mean you call him pretty all the time.”

“Yeah I guess that might be overkill huh?”

“He likes it I think. He always blushes and looks away. He was really worried about you when we were trying to get you out,” Will paused. “What do you like about Steve?”

“I like how kind he is. He’s the only twenty year old I know that would happily hang out around a bunch of brats all the time,” Billy paused to ruffle Will’s hair. “And he’s funny. Like dorky funny. Him being cute doesn’t hurt either. He’s like this big ball of sunshine, even after everything that’s happened to him.”

Will smiled and moved closer to Billy so he could lay his head on his shoulder. Billy turned his head to press his nose into Will’s hair the way he always did to Max and Caroline.

“What about you? What is it about Mike that you like?”

“Before El and the upside down, he was my closest friend. I’ve known him since kindergarten. We did everything together. He always stood up for me when Jonathan wasn’t around to do it. He never made fun of me for being smaller or weaker. He was always so nice to me. Then he lost El and I got possessed by the mind flayer and he changed. Now I don’t know.”

“Want my opinion?”

Will nodded.

“You could do a hell of a lot better than Wheeler. Then again Steve could do a lot better than me so maybe I don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“I don’t think Steve could do better. You’ve changed and it’s a good change. The old Billy never would have talked to me like this.”

“Yeah you’re right.”

“I think Steve would be lucky.”

“Thanks kid.”

Will was silent for another while before he said, “What if I never find anyone else like me?”

“Will you’re what, fifteen? Sixteen?”

“Fifteen.”

“There’s plenty of time. And there’s plenty of towns besides Hawkins. Get the hell out of here and you’ll find plenty of people who are like us and accept you. Okay?”

“Okay. Thank you Billy.”

“You’re welcome kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumblr. Feel free to leave requests or just come hang out.
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove) to check out my blog.


	7. Joyce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce and Billy have a heart to heart, with some motherly love.

Joyce

Billy looked up when he heard a gentle knock on his door. He’d been reading one of the five thousand books Steve had brought him to occupy his time. Usually he liked reading and most of the books Steve had brought were good, but this one was mind numbingly boring. He was grateful for the distraction.

“Hey Mrs. Byers,” he said marking his page and setting the book down.

“Billy, I’ve told you a million times. Call me Joyce. Mrs. Byers makes me feel old.”

“Joyce, right.”

The words felt so foreign in his mouth, Neil would have slapped him silly for calling an adult by their first name. Respect had always been something that was hammered into his brain. But Neil wasn’t here and Joyce had given him permission.

Joyce, seemingly sensing the war going on in his head, quickly changed the subject.

“I just wanted to thank you. For talking to Will. He came home and told me and Jonathan what you said. It meant a lot to him, and me.”

“He’s a sweet kid, and I know what he’s going through. I’ve felt it. I wanted to do whatever I could to help him.”

“I’m glad he has someone. Jonathan and I, we try, but sometimes we just don’t get it. I love Will, but I don’t always understand him.”

“At least you make an effort. It’s more than Neil ever did for me.”

Billy hadn’t meant to let that slip, but now it was out. He braced himself for the pity in Joyce’s eyes, but he saw none. Just love, and maybe a little bit of anger.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that Billy. I’m sorry you had to grow up in a house where no one understood you. But that’s over now. You’re surrounded by people who love you, and you will never have to feel that way again.”

She placed a hand on Billy’s and he squeezed it tight.

“As far as I’m concerned Billy Hargrove, you are another one of my sons.”

Billy choked on a sob and tears fell from his eyes.

Joyced wrapped him up tight, she was surprisingly strong for her size, and rocked him back and forth. She whispered calming words in his ear. She comforted him like a mother. Billy hadn’t felt that since he was eight.

She held him until his tears were reduced to sniffles and kept her hands on his shoulder when he pulled away. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“I’m sorry,” he said with a sniff.

She cupped his cheek, “Never apologize for feeling. It’s okay to cry.”

Billy nodded and leaned in to hug her again.

“Thank you,” he whispered into her shoulder.

She just smiled against the top of his head and held him for as long as he needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumblr. Feel free to leave requests or just hang out.
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove) to check out my blog.


	8. Eleven/Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El understands Billy better than anyone

Eleven/Jane

One thing Billy learned very quickly about El/Jane- he still wasn’t sure what her name really was- was that she was quiet. Sometimes eerily so. She could be standing in a room for minutes at a time, just watching, before Billy would even realize she was there. It gave him the heebie jeebies.

For the first few weeks he was in the hospital, he would catch her standing in the doorway or leaned against the wall, just looking at him. It was almost like she wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words. So she said nothing.

As time went on, she moved further into the room, sometimes sitting in a chair by his bed or perched on the window sill. She still didn’t say anything, but sometimes she would put her hand over his or offer him a comforting smile. It was almost like she knew exactly how he was feeling at any given time. 

Caroline and Max had offered up some details of what happened to her and the powers she had but they’d never mentioned telepathy. He wasn’t completely sure if she could read his mind, but he still tried to keep it is blank as possible in her presence, just in case. 

Billy had been in the hospital for almost a month the first time she really spoke to him.

He was shaken up. Neil had come barging into the hospital, demanding to see him. The security guards had been warned about him and gotten him out quickly. But the one moment where Neil’s eyes met him through the glass panel of the door was enough to rock his whole world.

Billy was sitting alone in his room. Only Steve and the girls had been there, but after the ordeal with his father he’d snapped at Caroline. He hadn’t meant to and he fully planned to apologize and grovel later, but he’d been shaken and stressed. So Steve had taken Caroline and Max downstairs to give them all space to cool off. Billy thought that El/Jane had gone with them until he heard a small voice utter one word.

“Hurt.”

Billy nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Jesus kid, give a guy some warning would ya?”

“Hurt,” she said again simply.

“No I’m not hurt. At least not any more than usual.”

She shook her head sadly and pointed to her heart, “You’re hurt here.”

“What’s your name kid? Your real name?”

“Mama called me Jane. Papa called me Eleven. Mike called me El. Hopper called me El,” she shrugged. “Everyone calls me something different.”

“What do you want to be called then?”

She shrugged again.

“Ya know I call Caroline carebear. Max is already a nickname but I call her Maxine to get on her nerves.”

“Is Billy a nickname?”

“Yeah technically. My real name is William.”

“That’s Will’s name too,” she said excitedly. “But you’re not a Will. Billy is better.”

Billy chuckled, “Thanks kid. So what should your nickname be?”

“My nickname?”

“Yeah most people have one. And I tend to overuse nicknames. Hm, what about Janie? That’s a good nickname for you.”

“Janie,” she repeated thoughtfully. “I like it.”

“Then that’s what I’ll call you,” he paused for a moment. “So Janie, how do you know I’m hurt?”

“I can feel it.”

“What does it feel like?”

“Like when you stand next to a hot stove and you can feel the heat. But it feels like pain. Your papa hurts you.”

“He can’t hurt me anymore. He can’t get to me.”

“Just because he can’t hurt your body, doesn’t mean he can’t hurt your heart.”

“Jesus, who the hell gave all you kids permission to be so smart.”

“My papa is dead. He can’t hurt my body, but he still hurts my heart sometimes.”

Billy stared into her wide brown eyes and wondered who the hell could be so heartless to hurt someone like her. He wondered faintly if anyone ever thought that about him.

“This guy you call papa, was he your real dad?”

“I don’t know. He took care of me in the lab. He hurt me too. He told me he loved me. But now I know he was lying.”

Billy felt his heart break for the poor kid. Of all the pain and trauma this group of teenagers had experienced, she carried the heaviest load. Yet she was still worried about him.

“Yeah kid ya know what? My dad does still hurt me sometimes. Not physically anymore, I know I’m safe. But it still hurts to think about it.”

She nodded solemnly. She reached out to put a small hand on top of his. Billy knew she couldn’t find the words to say, but it almost felt like they were flowing from her skin to his. Her touch was comforting.

“You hurt Caroline,” she said seriously once the moment had passed.

“I know. And I’m going to apologize as soon as she gets back.”

“Here she comes.”

As if on cue, Steve and the two girls appeared in the door. Caroline looked sad. Billy opened his arms to her and pulled her in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I was hurting and stressed and I took it out on you.”

“It’s okay Billy. I don’t blame you.”

“I know, but I don’t want to be the one to hurt you.”

“You won’t be. You’re better than that.”

Billy looked at El, who was giving him a soft smile over Caroline’s shoulder. 

This girl was so much younger than him, but Billy found comfort in the fact that she knew what he had gone through and for the first time in his life, he had someone who really and truly understood him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Makes sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumblr. Feel free to leave prompts or just come hang out.
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove) to check out my blog


	9. Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy feels like a normal teenager for once.

Robin

Billy’s relationship with Robin was strange. It was almost like she could see right through him. Not in the way El saw through him, it wasn’t like she could read his mind- at least he hoped not- but it was almost like she knew most of his personality was an act.

Robin was sarcastic, no nonsense and flat out blunt, which Billy could appreciate. He loved Steve, but sometimes his jokes and comebacks went right over his head. It was nice to have Robin around to talk shit and make fun of Steve with.

Billy had liked Robin from their first interaction. Steve had finally kicked the kids out and sent them home with Joyce. He’d called Robin and invited her to come stating that,

“Billy needs to see the face of someone over the age of sixteen and under the age of forty and that isn’t me.”

While they were waiting, Steve had made himself at home on Billy’s bed. He was sprawled out at Billy’s feet, their legs tangled together. Every so often, Steve would move his foot and brush it against Billy’s ankle. Whether he meant to or not, his face heated up every time it happened. 

If Robin noticed when she came in, she didn’t say anything. She threw the bag of sandwiches that she had snuck in at Steve and pulled up a chair. She kicked off her beat up red converse and propped her feet up on the bed next to Steve. 

“I figured you might want something other than hospital food. Sandwiches were easier to sneak in than KFC.”

“Damn I love KFC though,” Steve said with a mouthful of sandwich.

“You like KFC?” Billy asked, nose curling in disgust.

“That’s what I said!”

“I can’t be friends with either of you anymore,” Steve turned his back on them. “You have been shunned.”

“That’s why I had to learn to cook,” Billy said. “When Neil and Susan went out of town it was learn to cook or starve because neither me or Max would touch KFC.”

“Wait a second, you cook?” Robin and Steve had identical looks of shock on their faces.

“I mean yeah. Basic stuff.”

“Like what?”

“Spaghetti, mac and cheese?”

“Like from a box or homemade?”

“Homemade.”

Steve moaned, “Marry me right now Billy Hargrove. I don’t have a ring but marry me.”

Billy rolled his eyes but he knew from the look she was giving him that Robin had caught him blushing.

She winked at him and if it wouldn’t have been obvious to Steve he would have punched her.

“So Hargrove when are you getting the hell out of this dump?”   
“Next week if I’m lucky. Physical therapy is a bitch but I can at least walk now.”

“I bet the kids are excited. Now they won’t have to spend all their time in this tiny hospital room.”

“They don’t have to spend their time here,” Steve pointed out.

“The only way Caroline and Max would let me stay here alone is over their dead bodies,” Billy said.

“And you know those other brats don’t want to be left out.”

“Except MIke. He really couldn’t care less, but El wants to be with the girls and he’s not letting her out of his sight.”   
“Poor girl,” Robin said. “She’s had men controlling her for most of her life and just her luck she ends up with the clingiest boyfriend in the world.”

“I talked some sense into Wheeler about the way he treats Will. I’ll get him about Janie if I need to.”

“Janie?”

“It’s the nickname I gave her. It’s a long story,” Billy waved his hand dismissively.

Steve shrugged, “I think your sisters have it covered on the El front. They don’t take any shit from Mike.”

“That’s my girls,” Billy said proudly.

Billy, Steve and Robin stayed in his room talking for most of the night. It was the most normal he had felt since Steve pulled him out of that basement. He felt like a regular nineteen year old boy.

Robin yawned and stretched, “I’d better go. Unlike you two I have a curfew.”

“I’ll see you later.”

Steve stood up and gave her a hug. She leaned down and gently hugged Billy around his neck. At the door, she gave both of them a wave and skipped off.

“When do you have to be home?” Billy asked Steve.

Steve flopped himself on the end of the bed and pretended to check his watch.

“Um never. When your parents aren’t ever home you can kind of just come and go when you want.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m used to it.”

“Just because you’re used to it doesn’t make it right.”

“That’s true.”

Steve stretched his leg out and tangled it with Billy’s.

“What do you wanna do? When you get out of the hospital?”

“I don’t know. I want to take the girls back to California at some point.”

“Like move there?”

“No, just for a visit. Stay a few weeks and then come back.”

“Why? I thought you hated Hawkins.”

“I did.”

“What changed?”

“I used to think there was nothing here for me. That’s not so true anymore. There’s something here that I don’t want to leave behind.”

“What is that?” Steve sat up and leaned toward him,

“You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delayed update. I've been dealing with a lot of things and didn't have much motivation to write. But I'm back now.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumblr.
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove) to check out my blog.


	10. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy make some confessions

Steve

Steve surged forward and pressed their lips together. Billy’s heart pounded in his chest. He tangled his hands in Steve’s soft hair and Steve cupped his face in his hands.

The world felt like it had stopped turning. The only people who existed were him and Steve.

And then it stopped.

Steve pulled away. He snatched his hands from Billy’s face like his skin burned him.

“Jesus Billy I’m sorry. I- I’m just gonna go.”

“Steve wait!”

“No it’s fine. I’m gonna go, I’m sorry.”

“Steve stop.”

Billy tried to get up and follow him, but the wires attached to him prevented it.

“Steve,” he tried again, but he was already out the door.

Billy sunk back against his pillows and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. He had screwed everything up. Now he was going to lose the only friend he really had.

*****

Steve didn’t come back the rest of the week. The kids weren’t sure what was going on with him. Robin had been bringing them to the hospital to see him. When Billy asked Robin about him, she just dodged his questions and gave him a sad look. Like he was a kicked puppy.

Billy was starting to think that he’d never see Steve again. Then he showed up on the day he was meant to go home from the hospital. Joyce had come to sign all of his discharge papers and meet with his doctors about how he was supposed to care for himself when he was home. Joyce had left the kids behind and Robin was supposed to bring them later to take him home. He’d expected to be alone for the rest of the morning. But there stood Steve in the doorway.

He had bags under his eyes like he hadn’t slept since he left Billy’s room that night. He had his arms wrapped around himself like armor.

“Hi,” Billy breathed.

“Hey.”

“I didn’t think you were coming back,” Billy said.

“I need to talk to you. About the other night.”

“Steve-”

“Billy just let me talk please.”

Billy nodded and relaxed in bed.

“Look I kissed you.”

“I know I was here.”

“Billy,” Steve rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I kissed you and I’m sorry.”

“Why the hell are you sorry? I wanted it.”

“I took advantage of you.”

“How? I’m the one who confessed my love for you.”

“You’re laid out in a hospital bed. You were possessed, you’re trying to figure out how to take care of yourself and your sisters. And I’m going around kissing you.”

“Steve come here.”

Billy put out a hand and Steve came closer to take it. Billy pulled him down to sit next to him.

“Steve I wanted you to kiss me. I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted you to kiss me. Or me kiss you. Either would have worked. You did not take advantage of me. I wanted it. You’re not a bad person.”

Billy brought Steve’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. Steve brought both of his hands to cup Billy’s cheeks.

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered.

“Yes please.”

Steve pressed their lips together softly. He tasted like mint chapstick and strawberry gum. His skin was warm under Billy’s hands and he decided that he’d be content to stay like this forever.

Unfortunately they had to pull back to breathe. Steve leaned his forehead against Billy’s.

“Steve?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know that I’m ready for all of this. You were right when you said I had a lot on my plate. And it’s been a really long time since I had a real relationship. What I’m saying is, I need us to take this slow.”

Steve chuckled. “I can do slow.”

Billy nodded. He leaned in again to kiss him.

*****

Billy pressed his cheek to the top of Steve’s head where it was resting on his shoulder. The kids were asleep on the floor, the credits of the movie they’d been watching rolling on the tv. Steve wasn’t far behind them. Steve shifted and sighed, his breath warm on Billy’s skin. 

Billy knew he should get up to turn the tv off but he didn’t have the heart to move Steve or risk waking one of the kids. 

He smiled at the pile of kids and blankets at their feet. The girls were curled around each other and the boys were piled on top of each other. All of them had at least one limb tangled with someone else’s. Billy couldn’t help but think that they’d have cricks in their necks from sleeping in those positions. But that was their funeral.

“Billy?” Steve mumbled.

“Shh. Don’t wake the kids up. What is it?”

“I’m tired.”

“Go to sleep.”

“Lay with me,” he whined.

Billy huffed out a laugh. He carefully maneuvered himself so that he was laying back on the couch. Steve moved so that his head was resting on Billy’s belly. Billy carded his fingers through Steve’s soft hair. The rhythmic breathing of both Steve and all the kids began to lull him to sleep. Billy Hargrove fell asleep with a smile on his face. He was home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumblr. Feel free to leave requests or just come hang out.
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove) to check out my blog

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new edition to "We Could Be Heroes". These chapters take place at different times after Billy is rescued and while he's still in the hospital. 
> 
> Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumblr.
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove) to check out my blog.


End file.
